spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Downfall
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. Downfall, is the sixth episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 7/3/17. Synopsis SpongeBob, Barnacleboy and Pearl learn how the zombie world works the hard way. Sandy must talk with a fellow devastated survivor who won’t give up her zombified husband. Mermaidman continues to monitor Sergeant Carl. Plot The episode opens up with survivor Fred Rechid, husband of Norma, father of Stacy and Monroe, waking up after feeling a disturbance. He gets out a glass of water but before he can finish it, he regurgitated but it was blood. Fred continues to regurgitate blood while his wife, daughter and son wake up and see him. Fred collapses to the ground choking while Norma and Stacy try to help him, Monroe goes out to alert the others. Fred then died after choking for two minutes as a devastated Norma and Stacy look on. The scene cuts to Mermaidman examining an already dead Fred to see if there is a chance of him bouncing back to life…. no chance. Norma cries. Sergeant Roderick prepares to take Fred's corpse to burn but Norma refuses saying she will bury him. Roderick as well as Plankton reluctantly agree and they leave as does Mermaidman, Mrs.Puff and Mr.Krabs. Sandy however remains in the room thinking that Norma has other ideas for her soon to be undead husband. SpongeBob spots Barnacleboy arming himself up with guns. The curious sponge asks him what he is up to. Barnacleboy claims that he is going to continue his gun training out in the open to learn the “hard way.” SpongeBob seems concerned but then spots Pearl, all armed up as well and going to tag along. SpongeBob then declares that he will go as well just to make sure Pearl is safe. “I can defend myself… this won’t be my downfall.” Says, Pearl. They exit with Roderick's permission after SpongeBob arms up and head out into the danger zone. Sandy looks on at a now undead Fred, who is tied to a chair with very tight rope since Norma couldn’t bring herself to put him down. “Want coffee?” She solemnly asks. Sandy refuses. She then asks why is Fred not dead once more. Norma tells her to be polite, she is “scaring the kids.” SpongeBob, Barnacleboy and Pearl arrive on top of a mound searching for undeads. Barnacleboy shares his almost traumatic experience of Sergeant Carl's homosexuality with SpongeBob which is a core reason on why this is now happening. SpongeBob tells him he wouldn’t blame him. Pearl spots an undead shambling towards them but she manages to take it out with a shot to the head. Pearl walks up however to see that this zombie was once one of the survivors at the Krusty Krab who escaped for some reason and was torn open by walkers offscreen. Mermaidman as well as Squidward continue to examine an unconscious Carl. “Why are we keeping this fruitcake alive? He’s a rapist!” Complains, Squidward. “I don’t like him either, but I’m also not a psychopath.” Admits, Mermaidman. “He is though.” Squidward says about Sergeant Carl. “How’s goldilocks doing?” Asks, Plankton, who stopped by. “Still alive but in critical condition. He won’t be able to use his left hand ever again.” Says, Mermaidman. “Just keep him alive, he will come in good use.” Says, Plankton, who then leaves concerning Squidward. “F**k you.” Says, Norma to Sandy. “No need for the curses Norma, I’m just saying that you can’t torture your dead husband like this.” “You have no idea, NO IDEA, what Fred was like or how he lived!” Sandy says, “Norma..” Norma however interrupts and points a gun at Sandy forcing her to leave the room now. Sandy complies wanting no trouble and leaves as a depressed Norma continues to stare at her soulless zombie husband growling and trying to get her. Sandy exits and finds Monroe sitting outside. “You understand how unhealthy your mother is acting right?” Asks, Sandy. “Yes, but I don’t want Papa to be gone forever either.” Responds, Monroe. Monroe then leaves to be alone since he is still upset over his father's death. The scene immediately jumps to Barnacleboy stabbing a walker in the head with his butcher knife. Pearl dispatched another zombie shambling towards her while SpongeBob continues to watch precariously. Suddenly, a zombie grabs ahold of SpongeBob biting just his shirt. SpongeBob panics and cries thinking he got bit. Pearl takes the walker down while Barnacleboy calms SpongeBob showing him that the shirt just got bit and he is still fine. After this walker is killed, the three survivors look on to see more and more walkers exiting a building that looked to be once a safe zone just like The Krusty Krab and the buildings around it. Barnacleboy and Pearl immediately begin shooting at the walkers that continue to shamble but more and more continue to pour out. Barnacleboy runs out of ammo. Pearl shoots down 10 more very ugly looking zombies and eventually runs out of ammo herself. There is about 15 more walkers approaching. SpongeBob takes a deep breath and then grabs out a gun he secretly had after deciding that he can’t be weak anymore. He begins shooting at the zombies finally killing some. Barnacleboy and Pearl stab some more in the crossfire. All zombies have finally been taken down. SpongeBob, Barnacleboy and Pearl catch their breath after having had learned gun lessons the hard way. After catching his breath, SpongeBob notices and finds a sniper rifle discarded in the vicinity of this former settlement and finds B.M engraved onto it and it was used… not by these people/eventual zombies…. used by the Bikini Bottom Military. Sandy reenters the Rechid Room where Stacy and Norma continue to stare at the undead Fred. Norma tries to hold Sandy at gunpoint but can’t do it since her fishianity now holds her back. Sandy tells her to think of Fred's best interests, which would definitely not be tied to a chair to rot while undead and suffer. Norma once again explains that Sandy knows nothing about him or her family but Sandy angrily tells her no more bull and do it. Norma hesitates but has no choice once Sandy now holds her at gunpoint. Norma grabs out her gun and sniffles before shooting her undead husband in the head putting him down for good. Stacy gets up, spits on Sandy who doesn't care and leaves bawling her eyes out. “Good.” Says, Sandy. “F**k you.” Whispers, Norma. Sandy once again does not care and her business there is done. Mermaidman has his reading glasses on doing a crossword puzzle while Carl is still unconscious. Mermaidman however hears a noise. He walks up to find a piece of paper at the doorway. He un crumbles it to find, “Meet me outside.” Mermaidman cautiously walks to outside but as he approaches the door, he hears a gunshot and rushes back to his medical ward to see that somebody had put a bullet into Sergeant Carl's head killing him. Mermaidman takes a look at the note again after being shocked at this and looks to see very small initials under “Outside.” They are “S.T.” Mermaidman becomes more horrified and shocked once he realizes that Squidward was Carl's Assassin. SpongeBob finds Sandy roaming the halls of a federal building. She asks what he is up to. SpongeBob gives her the sniper he found claiming that it is from the military that protect them. He reveals that they most likely had obliterated a safe zone nearby them. SpongeBob asks Sandy that the time to watch the military's actions… is now. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Barnacleboy Pearl Krabs Mermaidman Squidward Tentacles Norma Rechid Monroe Rechid Sergeant Roderick Sheldon J. Plankton Stacy Rechid Mrs.Puff Eugene H. Krabs Sergeant Carl Fred Rechid Deaths Fred Rechid Unnamed Survivor All 30 members of the nearby community Sergeant Carl Trivia Last appearance of Sergeant Carl. Last appearance of Fred Rechid. Episode 6 takes place on Day 10 of the epidemic. “Downfall” has four meanings in this episode. One, Pearl's statement to SpongeBob. Two, the deaths of Fred and Carl. Three, the obliterated base. And four, the downfall of SpongeBob's previous cowardice. Category:SquidwardTentacles35